


The Direct Approach

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kissing, Mid-Canon, Treat, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth confronts the social norms of food sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direct Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



They'd almost finished happening to Iwatodai Station when Elizabeth noticed the vending machine. "You can't possibly still be hungry," Minako said, on the off-chance that saying this out loud would make it true. Her own stomach had been making horrible noises ever since Elizabeth insisted on going back to Hagakure to sample the secret menu.

"Can't I?" Concern flickered over Elizabeth's face, to be replaced by a satisfied smile. "Ah, we were worried over nothing. My appetite for novelty is insatiable."

Not just novelty—the bottomless beef bowl special might have trapped them forever if the manager hadn't come out to impose a limit on refills. Just thinking about it made Minako queasy again. "Are you sure you really want anything in there?"

"Oh, it isn't the selection that attracts me. I understand that these machines perfectly replicate the experience of commerce with a pitiless, taciturn shopkeeper. I can't wait to experience one for myself!" Elizabeth produced her perpetually bulging sack of yen and fed coins into the machine one by one, watching the digital display with intense interest.

When she was just shy of affording anything, she stopped, tucked the bag away, and clasped her hands together. "May I have a discount?" she asked sweetly. The machine did not respond. "Ah, how dispassionately stern! I am truly helpless before you!"

This seemed like it might go on for quite a while, so Minako reached past her to pop another ten-yen coin into the machine. 

Elizabeth eyed the handful of items that lit up. "Where mercy fails, teamwork prevails. One hundred yen is quite the bargain for such a lesson, isn't it?" Her gloved finger flitted from option to option before settling over a small chocolate bar, which she deemed "a sweet celebration."

At Minako's suggestion, they sat down together on the nearest bench. When Elizabeth tore open the wrapper, the scent made Minako's mouth water; maybe she really did have a second stomach for desserts.

Elizabeth bit off the top of the bar, then glanced at Minako. She swallowed quickly before saying, "Oh, how thoughtless of me! Would you care for a piece?"

Anything going to the second stomach probably had to pass through the first, where it felt like an impenetrable noodle blockade had formed. Minako thought she should make at least one good food-related decision for the day. "Nah, it's cool, you don't have to offer. Especially after you've already taken a bite."

"Oh? I hadn't realized the timing of the offer was so important."

"It's not really about timing," Minako replied. "It's 'cuz you already put your mouth on it. Most people don't want somebody else's germs." That sounded a bit rude, so she added, "I'm not scared of your germs."

Elizabeth squinted at the nibbled edge of her chocolate bar. "I'm pleased to hear that, though I'd never considered using my germs to intimidate. Do more timid humans quake in terror before such tiny tyrants?"

"Um, not exactly. It's not just a germ thing, either. Sharing food like that is pretty intimate. Some people even call it an indirect kiss."

"I see." Elizabeth's gaze flicked up to resume eye contact. "You prefer a more direct approach, don't you?"

Minako laughed. "Well, nobody's ever accused me of being shy."

With a thoughtful nod, Elizabeth bit off another piece of chocolate and held it between her front teeth. Before Minako could ask why, she leaned in, smoothly and surely, and pressed her lips to Minako's. Her tongue pushed the chocolate into Minako's mouth and glided over her lower lip on the way back out.

The chocolate began to melt as Minako stared, slack-jawed, cheeks burning.

"How thrillingly direct!" Elizabeth smiled and raised the bar to her lips. "Would you care for another piece? I feel bold enough to continue sharing."

Minako tried to swallow but mostly ended up coughing.

"Your face is alarmingly red. Are you feverish? Perhaps we underestimated the threat of my germs."

The lump in Minako's throat finally went down and let her take a deep, steadying breath. Her mouth still felt thinly coated in chocolate. "Then I'd better give them back," she said, and nudged the bar out of the way of her lips.


End file.
